


Project Chefs

by Ellie_Laurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex dies of cuteness, Alex fangirling, Based off of Project Texts, Hercules being prince charming, I think. He went silent for a while, John learning to cook, Lafayette narrating, M/M, Mild Sexual Mentions, Multi, dirty jokes near the end, the others are texting them, to the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Laurens/pseuds/Ellie_Laurens
Summary: "John how do you already have flower on your face?""Shut up, I'm working."





	Project Chefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modernlaurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Project Texts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293020) by [modernlaurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens). 



> This is based on chapter two of Project Texts by modernlaurens. Read that so you understand this.  
> There is a slight talk of sex near the end. Really light but just in case.

"John, c'mere. You're helping me cook now." Hercules demanded, scooping John off of his couch and carrying him into the kitchen. The latter squeaked and quickly wrapped his arms around Hercules's neck. Lafayette and Alexander both chuckled following them into the kitchen with their phones and sitting down at the table.

 

"So... how do we make this?" John asked, utterly clueless as to what to do. Hercules laughed taking off his apron and putting it on John. It fell to around John's knees, already covered in flour from Hercules wearing it.

 

"Well, we gotta get some more flour in the bowl. Sift it though." The taller explained as he put a sifter over the bowl. John nodded with a smile and grabbed the flour. He poured the measurement in and started sifting it.

 

Alex stood walking over to watch John. He then burst out laughing. "John how do you already have flower on your face?" He asked.

 

"Shut up, I'm working." John deadpanned. His face was covered in a thick coating of flour as Hercules explained.

 

"He poured the flour in to fast and a cloud of it flew up." Herc looked back hearing Lafayette typing at his phone. He walked over reading over his shoulder as John continued sifting.

 

Laffy Taffy: my boys are so cute

 

Angel: what are they doing i need some sweetness in my life

 

Angel: an old lady just yelled at me bc her pancake was too ‘pancakey’

 

Laffy Taffy: i

 

Laffy Taffy: Hercules is teaching john how to cook

 

Laffy Taffy: and john has flour on his face and hes wearing hercules apron

 

Laffy Taffy: alexander isnt doing anything besides watching but it is still adorable

 

"Poor Angelica." Hercules commented. Lafayette popped up looking at Hercules.

 

"Oh... oui." He replied, "How are pancakes to pancakey?"

 

"Oh, that means it was to doughy, kinda raw." Hercules explained heading back over to John to help him with cracking the eggs. Lafayette ended up laughing when a bit of egg flew onto John's arm and he let out a small giggle. Alex stared at him wide eyed before beginning to text again.

 

Alex: johns giggle rt if you agree

 

"Oh my god, John." Hercules laughed.

 

Laffy Taffy: rt

 

"What?" John asked.

 

MarIa: rt

 

"Why are you so adorable?"

 

ElizAH: rt

 

"I'm not...?"

 

Pegz: rt

 

Angel: rt

 

Pegz: sam says rt

 

Alex: has he even met john yet

 

Alex: :o

 

Alex: i never speak to sam ever

 

Pegz: he says he hasnt formally met him but he wants to be nice

 

"Gah! Hercules!" John called blush spreading across his cheeks as Herc spun him around.

 

"Hush." Herc laughed as he dipped John. John let out a small squeal and wrapped his arms around Hercules's neck quickly.

 

Alex: NINE ONE ONE

 

Pegz: it wouldve been shorter to write the numbers

 

Alex: HERCUEL SJUS T

 

Alex: SPUN JOHN AROUND AND DIPPED HIM

 

Hercules smiled tilting his head down and kissing John firmly on the lips. John let out a small noise of surprise before closing his eyes and kissing back.

 

Alex: AND JOHN BLUSHED AND HERCULES KISSED HIM AND IT WAS SO CUTE IM GOING TO COMBUST

 

Alex: HIS BLUSH IS THE SWEETEST THING IN THIS WHOLE UNIVERSE EVERYTHING ELSE CAN ROT

 

Laffy Taffy: i am in awe

 

Alex: ME TOO

 

Hercules finally let John stand up the two simply trading small, sweet kisses. The kisses soon escalated into Hercules holding John against himself as they made out, his body practically engulfing John's as his hands steadily trailed lower on John's body. Alex watched extreamly surprised before looking at Lafayette and nodding his head towards the two. Lafayette only shrugged, both of them looking over as John gasped loudly. Hercules simply shushed him and went back into the kiss session.

 

Alex: speaking of sex

 

Angel: we werent really

 

Alex: the soft kisses between herc and john have escalated and im not sure what to do

 

Alex: what if the casserole burns

 

Angel: he’s making casserole?

 

Pegz: thats so white

 

Alex: yes he is

 

Alex: bu ttt like

 

Alex: john is

 

Alex: getting

 

Alex: engulfed

 

Alex: HERCULES IS HUGE

 

Alex: in more ways than one ;)

 

Lafayette looked at the text and began laughing, which caused the two to stop kissing; John leaning heavily against Hercules as he caught his breath.

 

Pegz: HOOOO My god

 

ElizAH: he has an interview soon if you let your boyfriend walk into that office smelling like sex and having a limp i will be so angry

 

Alex: ill keep them off of each other

 

Lafayette slowly walked up to the two earning a glare from Hercules as he wrapped his arms around John holding him closer. Lafayette raised his eyebrows, smile playing on his lips.

 

Laffy Taffy: i just tried and hercules got mad at me

 

Alex: he didnt get //mad//

 

Alex: he just glared softly and held john closer and it was kinda hot

 

Laffy Taffy: oui it was hot but i feel betrayed

 

Alex: we’re gna fix this

 

ElizAH: DONT HAVE SEX

 

Alex: fine, MOM

 

Alex and Lafayette put their phones away both walking towards Hercules and John, hands in the air as Hercules held John tighter. John let out another small giggled unable to see anything against Hercules's chest; he simply wrapped his arms around Hercules.

 

"Herc, John has an interview. You can wreck him when he gets home." Alex deadpanned.

 

"Oui, just an hour." Lafayette nodded.

 

"But... he's adorable." Hercules pouted. John was blushing now but pushed slightly away from Herc's chest to look up.

 

"I have my interview. I actually have to go." He explained. Hercules frowned kissing John deeply once more before letting him go. John laughed kissing the other two and waved going out.

 

"So... should we go get the bedroom ready for him?" Alex asked happily.

 

"You and John are both subbing then." Lafayette teased. Alexander only winked.

 

"I'm up for it, Daddy." He stuck his tongue out.


End file.
